The area of a square is $49$ square inches. How long is each side?
Solution: $\text{? in}$ $\text{? in}$ The area is the length times the width. $ {\text{?}} \times {\text{?}} = 49\text{ in} $ $ {7} \times {7} = 49\text{ in} $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $7$ inches long.